rambofandomcom-20200213-history
John Rambo on Rambo: First Blood Part II
This article is a detailed summary on all of 'John Rambo's actions during Rambo: First Blood Part II. ' 'This article is Under Construction. ' The Quarry Rambo is now in a labor prison for his bloody one-man war against a small town police force, presumably located in his home state of Arizona. Sometime after the events of First Blood, about four years, John Rambo gets a visit from his former commander, Colonel Sam Trautman. Trautman offers Rambo the chance to be released from prison after the events of the first film and given full clemency, but on condition of him going into the sweltering, war-torn jungles of Vietnam to search for American POWs. Do we get to win this time? Rambo is taken to Vietnam where he meets CIA beaurocrat Marshall Murdock, an American bureaucrat who is in charge of the operation and he tells Rambo that the American public is demanding knowledge about the POWs and they want a trained commando to go in and search for them. Rambo is briefed that he is only to photograph the POWs and not to rescue them, nor is he to engage any enemy soldiers. Rambo reluctantly agrees and he is then told that an agent of the American government will be there to receive him in the jungles of Vietnam, but he also begins to mistrust Murdock, because he caught him in a lie. He also tells it to Trautman. Into the Jungle Rambo is delivered over the Vietnamese jungles by an Aero Commander plane, but during the drop, gets tangled up and loses most of his equipment in the process, is left only with his knives and his bow and arrows. Co Bao While John Rambo was inspecting the empty internment camp he was sent to, he heard footsteps behind him and ambushed a person wearing a farmer's hat, as he expected the person to be a North Vietnamese Army soldier. He held his knife on the person, who was revealed to be a young woman. She at first spoke only in Vietnamese. The script said that she was begging for her life. However, Co then looked at Rambo's face and addressed him by name, mentioning the name Co Bao. Remembering the name because Marshall Murdock had said that would be the name of his guide, Rambo put down his knife and laxed his grip. Co chuckled, saying that Rambo was not expecting a woman, and then stated that she is getting better at speaking English and should practice. Going Downriver Rambo and Co walk to the river and she pays for a ride downriver on a pirate boat headed by Captain Kinh. Co says that river pirates are the only real reliable form of transportation down the river, but Rambo doesn't trust them. During the boat ride, Co offers Rambo something to eat and they have a discussion about their lives. Much like Rambo's own upbringing, Co revealed that she had a troubled childhood, as her father was killed in the war and she had to learn quickly how to fend for herself. Ever since then, she followed in his footsteps so she could give his death justice. She asked Rambo about his past, but Rambo didn't want to talk about it, saying that it was a long story that would mostlikely bore her. But Co persisted, stating that it's a long ride. Co intently listened to the story of Rambo's troubled life and the two quickly developed a friendship, mostlikely because of their troubled pasts. After Rambo said that he thought he was expendable because the government saw him as a piece of meat, Co would later remind Rambo that he is, in fact, not expendable like he earlier thought. Rescuing Banks Rambo comes to the camp, and, in contradiction to his briefing, he finds American prisoners there and rescues one of them from torture. Later at the camp, a patrol discovers a dead sentry, whom Rambo eliminated with a throwing knife. In response, a large patrol goes out into the jungles in search of the (unknown to them) intruder. Sold Out Rambo, Co and Banks escape with the pirates, but are attacked by a NVA Navy gunboat and are promptly betrayed by the pirates, who fear the military's reprisals should they not cooperate. Captain Kinh strikes Rambo and when Co tries to bargain, she is backhanded across the face, and Kinh then calls her a whore. Rambo is furious about this and uses a hidden knife to stab one of the pirates and use him as a human shield. Rambo would later take a shotgun and kill all the pirates, but when a Vietnamese Army boat arrived, Rambo told her to swim to shore. Co was reluctant, but she obliged. Rambo then manages to destroy the gunboat with an RPG-7 and kill the last remaining pirate by stabbing him in the stomach, allowing him to jump off the boat right as the flaming NVA vessel hits it. Betrayed When Rambo calls for extraction, he is denied as Murdock fears what will happen to him and his party if the American public come to know about it. Trautman ignores this order but Lifer pulls a gun on him, forcing Trautman and Ericson to comply. Rambo watches the helicopter fly off and surrenders his AKM to the soldiers, already preparing a revenge scheme. The Slime Pit Rambo and Banks are recaptured. Rambo's wrists are bound to an oxen yoke and he is lowered partially naked into a leech-infested cesspool, or sewage pit. Later Rambo learns that the Soviet Army is aiding and training the Vietnamese and is tortured badly by a Soviet officer, Lt. Col. Podovsky and his silent, robust henchman Sergeant Yushin. Rambo is ordered to contact the American military and tells them that they should not send any more commandos for rescue operations in Vietnam. Meanwhile, Co enters the camp in the guise of a prostitute and comes to the hut in which Rambo is held captive. Rambo agrees to Podovsky's condition, but instead threatens Murdock on the radio that he is "coming to get you." With that, Rambo takes Podovsky and Yushin by surprise and escapes from there, with Co bursting on the scene and firing at the villains. He then escapes from captivity into a nearby jungle with Co's help, as she bravely risked her own life by disguising herself as a prostitute to gain entry to the prison camp. From there she used a supressed MAC-10 submachine gun to kill the Soviet guards and rescue him, saving Rambo's life. Will You Take Me? After the two escaped, she then took him to a secluded area where he rested while she nursed his wounds by using pieces of her own dress as bandages. She asked what Rambo planned to do after he left Vietnam, and Rambo said that he was going to go through Thailand to get to America. Co implores Rambo to go with him and they kissed. Rambo said that she could come with, but before this dream could be lived out, she was tragically killed by Lieutenant Tay while Rambo went to retrieve his things from a rock. Rambo killed all the soldiers that were shooting except for the cowardly Tay, who fled the scene. Rambo cradles her body and Co's last words are reminding him that he isn't expendable and asking him that he not forget her. Co dies in his arms and Rambo quietly grieves by sobbing over her corpse. Distraught and infuriated that his only chance at happiness is now gone, Rambo swears vengeance on those responsible and buries her body in the jungle so it isn't eaten by scavengers. Rambo then rips off a strip of her dress which he uses as a sweatband and puts on her jade Buddha necklace, which she wore for good luck. Rambo's Revenge Blinded by rage, Rambo prepares to wage an all-out war on the Vietnamese and the Soviets. Following his escape, the camp's Vietnamese soldiers and Soviet Spetznaz commandos are sent to look for him. Rambo assembles his weapons, and using his knife and compound bow to perform guerrilla warfare tactics, is able to kill a large number of Spetznaz in the jungle. The Vietnamese army follows him to a small village, where Rambo tricks them into going into a dry field, which he lights on fire, burning them all alive. Rambo proceeds to a small enemy camp and destroys it and several vehicles with explosive arrows. Rambo then finds Tay in the jungle. Tay shoots at Rambo, but misses. Rambo then kills Tay with one of his explosive arrows, although he does not gain any satisfaction from this. However, his victory is short-lived. Rescuing the POWs Sergeant Yushin then arrives in a Bell 212 helicopter. Yushin drops a fuel bomb on the area, which Rambo escapes, and then Yushin has the door gunner machine gun the water. However, Rambo appears from the water, throws the door gunner out and then attacks Yushin, enraged by his prior torture. Rambo kills Yushin by throwing him from the helicopter and the pilot commits suicide by leaping out of the door rather than face Rambo's knife. Rambo then hijacks the helicopter and proceeds towards the POW camp. He destroys most of the camp with the helicopter, then lands and arms himself with the machine gun that is mounted on the Huey, kills the remaining soldiers, and rescues all the POWs. They get to the helicopter and head towards the American command center in Thailand. Podovsky chases them in his Mil Mi-24 helicopter gunship. Although Rambo's helicopter is heavily damaged by Podovsky's helicopter, he manages to land his helicopter on a river, then fakes his death. When Podovsky comes near him and gets careless, Rambo fires an M72 LAW rocket at Podovsky's chopper, obliterating it to shreds. Day by Day Rambo then returns to the base and wrecks Murdock's command center. He beats Ericson with his M60 and then destroys the equipment with the machine gun. Rambo throws the empty machine gun aside and then enters Murdock's office, where he threatens him with a knife, challenging him to find and rescue the remaining American POWs in Vietnam. Trautman then comforts Rambo and tries to pacify him. An angry Rambo responds that he only wants his country to love its soldiers as much as its soldiers love it. As Rambo leaves, Trautman asks him, "How will you live, John?" To which Rambo replies, "Day by day." The film credits roll as Rambo walks off into the distance while his mentor watches him. Category:Summaries Category:Characters